Sleeping Beauty
Although best known for it's Grimm Brothers' adaption, Sleeping Beauty was originally a literary tale published by Charles Perrault in Histoires ou contes du temps passé in 1697. It has since been adapted into various retellings of the original tale as well as a ballet, animated features, motion pictures, and television programs. Once Upon a Nightmare sought to capitalize on the evil of the nature of the dark faery who first curses Aurora, creating a more elaborate back story for her. In addition, it was determined that Aurora would have been under her curse for a century according to current game time so that her rescue could be close at hand. To allow Aurora's player to have interaction with others, she was given special abilities by her player to allow her to communicate and interact with other characters even while under her curse. Later, it was decided that Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather could be easily worked into the mythology surrounding the Fae of Spring, allowing for more interaction and intricacies. Canon Tale Cursed by a jealous dark fairy and fated to sleep for a hundred years, her castle, her people, and her land have fallen to the Walking Starvation during her centennial of slumber. But for some reason, Aurora herself remains untouched. During the beginning of her curse, Aurora was placed under heavy guard, but over the years she was all but forgotten, left in an unoccupied castle that quickly became overgrown with briars. It is said that her ghost can be seen walking within the castle, that some have even carried on conversations with the ghost of the forgotten princess as far away as the Dokraythian town of Aeswick outside the Yarrow. According to the legends spun by some bards, Aurora or the magic that cursed her, may be the only things in the land which are immune to the Walking Starvation. That remains to be seen, because Maleficent returned to the mortal world thirty years ago to bewitch the King of Xehacora. When the Walking Starvation began and the kingdom was at its most vulnerable, she imprisoned the King, wiped his memory from even the minds of their own sons, and took the kingdom as her own. But can her magic protect them from the Walking Starvation, or will Xehacora's end come by a different path? Characters * Aurora - 'Short one sentence description. * '''Fauna - '(Eva) Eva has no memory of the years before her service to the Goddess Selene and thinks her magic was given to her by the Goddess. * 'Flora - '(Oriana) Oriana thinks her magic is a result of years of service to the Goddess, Selene, and has no knowledge of her true origin. * 'Maleficent - '''The former goddess of mercy, after being dethroned and exiled to live with the faeries she became a dark entity hellbent on making those who wrong her pay dearly. * '''Merriweather - '''Short one sentence description. * 'Solharan Prince '''(Tahir Nejem) - Solharan Prince who has been having dreams of Aurora and is beginning to fall in love with her. * Aristillus the Starmaker: Creator of the stars, he considers himself Aurora's father. Together with the assistance of the Solharan prince they are currently trying to end the curse. Armed with a powerful weapon the two had forged, it displays the Starmaker's blessing and acts as a warning to all those who oppose the young prince. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * In return for help locating her wayward sons, Maleficent promised to help Aurora the one who would help break her curse and free her. * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. * The Sultan has begun to grow impatient with his children's lack of interest in marriage and has begun to make arrangements for their suggested marriages. Tahir is to marry a princess from Dokrayth, Sybil, a distant cousin of sleeping Aurora. Related Stories * ''Aladdin -'' The Solharan Prince who can break the curse on Aurora is the brother of Jasmine. * ''Alice in Wonderland - ''Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather are the lost daughters of the Queen of Hearts, former Fae of Spring. * ''Arabian Nights - '' The Solharan Prince who can break the curse on Aurora is the son of the Sultan. * ''Cinderella - ''Maleficent, the faery who cursed Aurora, is also the mother of the Xehacoran Prince in this tale. * ''Frog Prince - ''Maleficent, the faery who cursed Aurora, is also the mother of the Xehacoran Prince in this tale. * ''Hercules - ''Flora, Fauna and Merriweather are the lost daughters of the Queen of Hearts who is also Hercules' vengeful stepmother. * ''The Pantheon - ''Maleficent was stripped of her powers because of accusations made by The Coming Tide and a judgement leveled by the main twelve members of The Pantheon. The Starmaker is Aurora's original creator. The Moon Maiden gifted Aurora with the ability to dream-walk. The Green Man is responsible for the briars that formed around Briar Keep to keep Aurora safe. * ''Rapunzel - '''''Maleficent, the faery who cursed Aurora, is also the mother of the Xehacoran Prince in this tale.